


Addicted To You

by scraptrap



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blink and you miss it - Freeform, but like, even though I obviously have like one favorite, tbh it's only mentioned in one run-on sentence, the mentioned characters come up in passing, the slightest bit nsfw, this fic is all shmoop and fluff, y'all want to see shmoopy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scraptrap/pseuds/scraptrap
Summary: Saying Spring is in love with Fredbear was the understatement of the century.
Relationships: Fredbear/Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Addicted To You

He hadn’t a clue what Fredbear saw in socializing, nor did he really care to do much of it himself, but it was certainly the perfect time for Springtrap to lean forward against the counter and just… stare at his partner, chin resting in one of his hands. His eyes never left Fredbear.

There were quite a few things Springtrap liked about his partner if he were being honest- after all, under all that tough exterior of his there were some soft spots. Of course, he wasn’t always capable of voicing that, so instead he usually opted for reflection whenever Fredbear was busy and he could just ogle the big guy- much like right now.

Focusing first on the trademark top hat and bow tie, Springtrap allowed a corner of his mouth to quirk upward in a little lopsided grin. Fredbear looked so nice in his bow ties especially, and he absolutely loved when he wore literally any color- in particular red or blue instead of the usual vivid purple; red just looked very nice on him and blue always brought out the color of the big guy’s eyes.

_Oh, his eyes._ Fredbear had such pretty eyes- gorgeous, dare he say. The amount of times Springtrap couldn’t help but stare into them and think of oceans or sapphires. They were just such a pretty shade of blue, and- though Springtrap mentally kicked himself for thinking this way- they always looked best when they focused solely on him. Fredbear always had this warmth to him- that much was obvious- but the big guy had a way of directing a special kind of affection towards Springtrap, and he could see it in those eyes of his.

Trailing his own eyes down some, Springtrap felt himself smile a little more as they rested upon his stomach. Fredbear sometimes confided in him that he didn’t like how big he was in comparison to his leaner form- something about thinking all the weight was a burden for some reason or another- but Springtrap definitely didn’t mind it. He likes running his hands up and down and around the expanse of the big guy’s stomach, plus it made it really fun to cuddle against him and feel all warm and cozy. Besides, literally nobody else says anything about it being a bad thing either.

Moving on, Springtrap made a quick note of his partner’s hands; how gentle he was whenever they spent time completely alone, when Fredbear had a gentle grip on his thighs or when they were running up his arms to gently grab his face or even when they were just holding hands. Of course there were times where Fredbear wasn’t so gentle- wrapping a hand around his throat, pinning his wrists down against whatever hard surface Springtrap was pressed against, how his fingers would tease him and have him on edge for however long Fredbear wanted coupled with that voice of his-

Springtrap felt his face heating up a little bit and quickly went on to thinking about Fredbear’s voice, since he was already getting there anyway. Saying he had a thing for Fredbear’s voice was kind of an understatement- but it wasn’t always sexual. Sure, the big guy could definitely use it against him when they got frisky and rile him up, but a lot of the time it was just calming to listen to. His voice was low, soothing, whether it was him just talking or singing jaunty tunes. Springtrap’s favorite phrases from his partner were usually sappy compliments, but luckily Fredbear already knew that without needing any verbal confirmation. Plus everyone who used to visit the establishment loved it too; most adults, all the children of course, even some rowdy teenagers would quiet down to listen to Fredbear. It was as the clichés said- his voice was as smooth as silk and as thick as honey.

Of course, the big guy’s physical traits were just the icing and sprinkles on the metaphorical cake. Springtrap could definitely look at his partner for hours and enjoy himself- and sometimes Fredbear was able to get him to admit that, or simply caught him staring and knew right away- but one thing that always got Springtrap embarrassed was how much he loved the big guy for who he was. Not that he thought it was weird for him to think that necessarily, but he was known to be rather… aloof and a little mean. In reality, he could be such a sap, and that’s what got him all flustered.

That was proven with Fredbear. He didn’t think it was possible for anyone to be like Fredbear; sure, some of the Freddys were pretty welcoming, most of the Chicas were rather intuitive, and most of the others weren’t bad- annoying for sure, but that was another thing entirely- but the big guy was absolutely the nicest, most patient, quite in tune with others’ feelings, and of course romantic.

As the last thought crossed his mind and he did one more once-over of the big guy, Springtrap let out a soft, almost dreamy sigh and relaxed further where he stood. He hadn’t yet noticed that he had rested his chin in both hands now and probably looked very odd to whoever could see him, but for a moment he didn’t care, since all of his attention was one hundred percent on Fredbear.

It was only upon feeling a firm yet gentle hand on his shoulder did he slowly come crashing back to earth. It took a second, but then when he felt an equally gentle shake did he finally snap out of it, blinking a couple of times before standing upright and looking to see who dragged him out of his thoughts. His eyes met with surprisingly bright golden amber ones, and for a moment he was slightly taken aback. Funtime Foxy was the first one to notice how off his behavior was, it seems. What Springtrap wanted to know was how long they were standing there.

“I was almost worried, Springy. I’ve never seen you so deep in the zone before!” they said, chin resting on their other hand as a smile graced their features. “Though I will say, you had some major heart eyes going on! Quite cute, y’know.”

At that Springtrap was now very aware of the heat rising to his face, but he tried to shrug it off and act nonchalant about it, hoping there wasn’t any color on his cheeks. “Did I? Never thought I had it in me.”

Foxy snorted at that, their smile morphing into a knowing grin as they rested their hands on their hips and turned to look in the direction Springtrap had been looking before. “So are you going to introduce me to your husband or do I have to do that myself?”

Springtrap almost choked on nothing, brain nearly short circuiting for a split second before he collected himself- though just barely. “Foxy, you can’t just say shit like that.” he started, covering his face with his hands for a moment before dragging them downward and sighing. “Also, I thought you already knew Fredbear. Why should I have the job of introducing you?”

Foxy just cocked their head to the side, waiting patiently. Looking from Foxy to Fredbear and then back to Foxy, Springtrap eventually caved and he sighed again. “Fine, let’s go.”

Their little finger fluttery clap- or whatever that weird gesture was supposed to be- didn’t go unnoticed, but Springtrap decided not to say anything and instead walked up to his partner with a very faint smile gracing his face.

As if he could sense them, Fredbear bid farewell to Orville and turned to face Foxy and Springtrap. Big guy was beaming, a very apparent smile on his face and holy cow, that was another thing Springtrap loved about him- _that smile of his could be so contagious._

“Goldie, do you not know Funtime Foxy?” His tone changed almost immediately, voice a little softer and body seemingly relaxed again. As he spoke the faint smile turned into a slightly more noticeable one. “And here I thought you were the master of socializing, Fred.”

Fredbear quirked an eyebrow, amusement written all over his face. He decided to ignore that comment however in favor of answering the question, an arm snaking around Springtrap’s waist as he did so. “I know they belong to Baby’s crew.” he said as he looked at Foxy.

By now Foxy was looking less like a playful deviant and more like a little kid who was just told their parents would buy them all the candy they wanted, so needless to say Springtrap had a sneaking suspicion that they wanted something more than just friendly conversation.

“What do you want?” The pair asked that in such perfect unison that Foxy was a little taken aback, at least for a moment. They sounded so much like parents and it was almost as funny as it was cute. They also weren’t dumb- not that Funtime Foxy thought they were dumb of course; just that they were definitely a lot more intuitive than most of the others roaming around.

“Well I figured since we gotta get to know each other better… I’m just curious. You know, about your history. You two are just so cute!” While Fredbear had to chuckle at the eagerness and honesty, Springtrap groaned and rubbed his temples. He had a feeling this was gonna happen, that Foxy was one of those rare ones, yet he walked right into it.

“Ah, I wouldn’t have gotten curious if Springy here wasn’t staring at you as if you were his entire world. Major heart eyes, let me tell you. So, y’know, you can thank lover boy for that.” The sing-song tone to their voice near the end of the sentence was one thing, but now Springtrap was surely blushing up a storm and while Fredbear felt his own face heating up a little bit, he turned to look at his partner with another amused look on his face.

“You think so highly of me.” Fredbear gently head butted his partner, attempting to pull him closer before he remembered that Funtime Foxy was waiting for some sort of response. Giving Springtrap some space, the big guy smiled almost sheepishly at the smaller one still watching them, placing a hand on their shoulder. “I definitely wouldn’t mind talking about it, but I think we should save it for another time.”

Springtrap half expected him to give in, but he was more than glad to hear that response instead. Because yes, he was comfortable talking about things like that, but he didn’t think everyone needed to know either. What more was there to say about themselves, anyway? Besides, the only ones he didn’t mind talking to about it were the kiddies- Baby’s Babs, the Minireenas, the little Freddys, and his own little hellspawn. Of course, explaining things to the Freddles and Plush was a feat in itself- if it wasn’t the bear cubs trying to fight each other and cause trouble it was Plush getting distracted by literally almost anything- but they were also the quickest and easiest to get through as they had the attention span of a bunch of squirrels.

He hadn’t realized he was spacing out again- or that Funtime Foxy actually listened and bid them farewell for the evening- until his partner’s arms were around him again, this time squeezing gently and leaning in to nuzzle his face into the crook of Springtrap’s neck. The smaller guy let out what sounded like a giggle as he focused on Fredbear, wrapping his own arms around the bigger guy’s neck and blinking up at him.

“So, heart eyes and the world huh?” Fredbear said, relishing in the other’s immediate sour expression and the way the smaller one turned his head in an effort to avert his gaze. Springtrap mentally cursed at himself for how vulnerable he allowed himself to be at times, at least until he heard Fredbear chuckle.

“Come on, love, don’t be like that. I just find it really endearing is all.” Fredbear started, shifting his weight slightly and bringing a hand up to gently grab his partner’s chin. He made Springtrap look his way again. “You never get all sappy like that. What brought it on today?”

Springtrap shrugged his shoulders, glancing into those blue eyes for a split second before averting his gaze again. He honestly didn’t know what got to him either; maybe he just felt like it, or perhaps he was in a mood and wanted to cherish it. Regardless, he felt butterflies in his stomach and felt how nice he was feeling from before and surely his partner could tell too; after all, it’s been over thirty something years yet they were behaving like teenagers.

“Well how about we find some place more quiet and you can admire me all you want?” Fredbear didn’t exactly wait for a proper answer though, suddenly picking the other up bridal style and walking in the nearest general direction.

Springtrap almost yelped at how sudden it was, aware that literally anyone could see them and he didn’t exactly like the thought of everyone seeing him in a position like that. But then again, he often didn’t allow his partner to pick him up like that anymore and he kind of missed it; there was just something about being held like that, resting a hand on Fredbear’s chest and feeling… safe? That sounded right.

Eventually they reached a room- the breaker room, according to what it said on the door- and Fredbear wasted no time; he put Springtrap down so he could open the door properly and then he grabbed his partner’s hand, leading them inside and closing the door with his foot. It seemed quiet enough; aside from a bit of dull humming coming from some of the machinery and the dim light coming from the few flickering bulbs above them there didn’t seem to be anybody or anything else in there.

A moment passed before Fredbear took the initiative, pulling his partner close with one arm and his free hand grabbing Springtrap’s, bringing it up to his lips and lightly ghosting them over his fingers. Springtrap allowed it, sighing softly as the other’s lips suddenly latched onto one of his shoulders. Fredbear peppered kisses from one shoulder all the way up to an ear, then from his ear to all around his face- forehead, cheeks, nose, chin- minus the lips, to his other ear and then back down so his lips ended up on the other shoulder.

It was safe to say that Springtrap never felt so content and relaxed in his life- except for maybe years ago, while they were still exploring their feelings and getting the hang of each other. Things felt different now though, in a good way; because they knew each other for so long and were together for almost as long, the fact that they still made each other feel this way was amazing.

“Bon.” Fredbear had moved so he was gently holding Springtrap’s face in his hands. The use of his old nickname never failed to surprise him, but instead of jolting or being confused the smaller guy only hummed in response and blinked up at Fredbear.

For a moment Fredbear’s breath caught in his throat. Even under the crappy lighting he could see his partner’s usually grey eyes had some green in them. They looked so damn pretty, and it was a crime that he couldn’t see them properly even with their close proximity. He blinked as well, a dopey little smile on his face. “May I?” he asked softly, running a thumb very lightly over his partner’s lips.

As soon as Springtrap nodded the big guy leaned forward and closed the gap, their lips meeting in a soft chaste peck. Then one peck turned into two, two turned into three, until eventually they finally properly kissed. They giggled into each other’s mouths as their tongues playfully danced around one another, not really fighting for dominance. They were just enjoying each other’s presence.

After another minute they parted, but just long enough for Springtrap to coerce Fredbear into sitting down on the nearest surface. In almost no time Springtrap was climbing into his partner’s lap, knees on either side of the big guy’s hips and his arms wrapped around the other’s neck. They went back to kissing, but there wasn’t as much tongue this time around. If anything, they were mostly breathing into each other’s mouths at this point, not wanting to separate but knowing they had to eventually.

Fredbear was the first to break the kiss this time, much to both guys’ dismay. His hands had already found their way to the smaller guy’s thighs, gently squeezing as he cocked his head and looked his partner up and down quickly. It was Springtrap’s turn to initiate now, mimicking what his partner did previously and gently grasping the big guy’s face. He peppered soft little kisses all over his partner’s face, though unlike Fredbear the smaller guy went for the lips a couple times as he did so. Once he was finished with that Springtrap sat up, hands on Fredbear’s shoulders and the dreamiest look in his eyes.

“You do weird things to me, you know that?” he asked, clearly trying to sound annoyed but obviously not doing a very good job at it. Fredbear only made a face- he was feigning confusion- and shrugged. Springtrap huffed, though there was practically no malice or bite to his next words. “Don’t act dumb, Fred.”

The big guy almost chuckled, shifting his weight a bit so his partner was comfortable. “Well, sunshine, maybe you should remind me. After all, you were giving me heart eyes according to Foxy.”

At that Springtrap jolted a bit, visibly faltering for a moment before regaining his composure. Though he knew his face would probably be red by the end of this, there was almost no trace of hesitation or nervousness in his voice; he just started blabbering away. “You’re just such a good guy, Fred. You’re always so nice and good with kids and I like your dumb face with your stupid pretty eyes and your hands fit so well with mine. You’re like my personal pillow and your voice is nice to listen to and when you smile it’s contagious. Look, Fredbear, I just really lo…”

He allowed his voice to trail off, partly to take a breather but also to give himself a minute as he still wasn’t all that comfortable saying that phrase out loud. Fredbear blinked up at him, eyes practically sparkling and a goofy little grin on his face. He was more than happy to say it first, grabbing one of the smaller guy’s hands again and kissing his fingers.

“I love you, Bon.” The big guy’s voice held a little note as he spoke, which almost made Springtrap snort. But since his partner said it, he had to say it back. It would be rude not to now and Springtrap was definitely in one of those rare moods.

“I love you too, Fred. You make me happy.” And his face was definitely red, it had to be. His cheeks felt so hot he was almost certain his face would melt off. Surely his partner noticed it as well.

Fredbear pulled the other closer- if that was at all possible- and gently head butted him again, this time holding the position so their foreheads remained softly touching. He could feel how warm Springtrap’s face had gotten, but all he cared about was the fact that he got Springtrap to say ‘I love you’ back to him. For him to be so willing he had to be genuinely relaxed and happy- which thankfully he seemed to be both at that moment.

“Should we be getting back out there?” Springtrap asked finally, fully content with having the warmth of his partner surrounding him. His voice was so soft, and the big guy was much too cozy to want to get up, but it was probably a good idea that they did so no one sent a search party.

Fredbear hummed in response, allowing his partner to stand up first before begrudgingly grabbing the hand that was held out for him and standing up as well. He stretched out his arms a little bit before grabbing his partner’s hand and heading towards the door. As they stepped back out into the hall, both of them squinted a little, almost blinded by how bright the halls were compared to the breaker room.

Luckily for them Circus Baby and her crew seemed to be heading back and the Nightmares and Withereds seemed to have gotten enough themselves, seeing as how there were no signs of them anywhere- that only left them two, Mari, Plush, and the new guys. Glancing at a nearby clock, however, that explained it- it was half past five in the morning. Everything calmed down around six.

“Guess that’s our cue, love.” Fredbear said, leading them towards the party room they always hung out in. Springtrap paused for a second. “What about Plush?” he asked, getting ready to go look for them. Fredbear stopped him, pulling him close again. “I’m sure Mari knows where to find us. Now let’s go.”

Springtrap was going to protest, but honestly he knew his partner was right. And besides, he wasn’t going to pass up any opportunity to cuddle close to Fredbear.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all get not one, but two fics in one day, even if they're at ungodly hours in the morning! (I actually edited this one a little bit before I decided to post it and I'm kinda glad I did.)
> 
> I am currently working on two new fics instead of one by the way, but I don't think I'm going to post both publicly- we'll see how it goes. Probably what's going to happen is the one I like best will be posted here.
> 
> Regardless, hopefully these few fics will keep you entertained while I now (most likely) take weeks to get to my current ones.


End file.
